


Depravity

by noisykid



Series: Infectum [1]
Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Power bottom Mercer, Prostitution, Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Trick Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisykid/pseuds/noisykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut in which Alex disguises himself as a prostitute because he's curious or completely DEPRAVED or SOMETHING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depravity

Sometimes the virus made him do terrible things. Things that the still barely human part of himself revolted strongly against. Things that he had once deemed impossible or inhumane or were so beyond his mortal imagination, he'd never even considered them. However, as the days passed, Alex Mercer learned to disregard his human voice, preferring to listen to the dark, voiceless timbre of the virus that spread throughout his body. Soon he began to push the boundaries of the virus' capabilities; leaping from towering skyscrapers and hurtling face first into the ground only to escape not only unharmed but completely unscathed; standing amongst a throng of militia to see how many bullets he could take before his limbs began to turn to dust, taking on an entire militia fortress and turning its inhabitants into something that resembled red paste... 

Alex was above pain. It wasn't as if he didn't or couldn't feel it, just that there was something so intoxicating about both inflicting and receiving it. Alex began to crave pain almost as much as he craved the pain of others; merited retribution for both himself and the masses.

However, among the sadomasochistic endeavours, Alex Mercer's deviance had taken a different turn. Even as a human, Alex had been curious about this; what man hadn't wondered once what it would be like? Or perhaps, more realistically, this was Alex's depraved query alone? Or perhaps it was simply Alex hoping that he'd wondered such a thing when he was still breathing as he had no real recollection of his previous life? Or perhaps it was simply the building boredom between his bloodthirsty hunt for revenge that had turned to morbid curiosity. It didn't matter to him though. Alex Mercer was far above thinking of himself in terms of heterosexual and homosexual. Shit, he was barely _human_ anymore and hardly thought of himself as _living_. Sure, he'd had Karen back when he was... well, he'd had Karen and he assumed that at one point or another they had consummated their relationship, but _this_... This was entirely different.

“Suck.” The Blackwatch Commander had ordered, looking squarely at him.

Consuming the woman whose body Alex now inhibited was relatively easy. She was a prostitute, a pretty young thing with dark hair and light eyes, so luring her into a dark alley was no more difficult than a simple hand motion. Alternatively, he could have grabbed her up in the street and taken her form but he couldn't risk being discovered. That would certainly put an unhappy curb to his plan. The military was relatively brainless no doubt, but they would have surely figured that Alex Mercer (Codename: Zeus) might be up to something when taking on the form of a _prostitute_. No, for this, he had to be discrete.

However the commander's request hadn't been part of Alex's plan but after the painstaking effort he'd undergone to make sure he could get this far, he was not about to back down. Alex had been curious after all and so this sort of conduct came with the territory. 

_Besides, you perverted fuck_ , Alex thought as he dropped to his knees and let his mouth fall open, _It's been so long since you've been on the receiving end of a ‘dominant force’_. 

The commander stepped forward, his pants already unbuckled and sliding down around his knees, grasped his half hard prick and rubbed it against Alex's parted lips before pushing it into the tight heat of his mouth. The man was hot and heavy against his tongue and sent a spark of heat jolting down his spine. Although Alex had never taken a man in this, or in any other way before, the memories of the whore he’d consumed ensured he knew exactly how to. He ran his tongue around the swollen head, licking up beads of pre-come that spilt from the tip before he closed his lips around it and sucked generously. The commander groaned in appreciation and his hands rose to grip the back of Alex's skull. The scent of the man's arousal drove Alex a little mad, his hands shaking as he moved them to the commander's hips, digging his fingers in against the his hipbones. He widened his mouth to take the commander's length into his throat, tongue driving up and down the underside as he did. Soon Alex was bobbing his head up and down, lips sliding along the commander's thick shaft as he sucked on it. The commander's hands tensed at the back of his head and he groaned again.

“Oh, yeah. Fuck yeah.”

After a moment of this, the commander moved away with a grunt and Alex made a sound of dejection as the cock was pulled from his lips with a wet smack. The commander smirked as he rubbed his leaking prick against Alex's red lips and Alex licked them instinctively. The man crooked two hands underneath Alex's armpits and hauled him upwards, pressing him into the brick wall of the alley. Alex let out a startled gasp but soon forgot himself as the commander hiked up his skirt and eased two calloused fingers inside of him. Alex lifted his legs up, hooking a thigh around the commander's waist and dragging him closer with a low moan.

 _Yeah, that feels pretty fucking good_.

The commander smirked in satisfaction. “Nice to see you're good and ready for me.”

Alex had the modesty (and the temporary insanity) to actually blush with that remark, although he grinned and spread his legs a little wider. “Oh, yeah. Can't wait for you to really fill me out, sir.”

The commander groaned, moving a hand down to slap Alex's firm ass while his fingers redoubled their efforts, thrusting in and out of Alex at a quickening pace. Alex groaned in appreciation and wound his arms around the commander's neck while arching forward to moan into his ear. 

“C'mon. Don't keep a _girl_ like me waiting any longer.” Although the last sentence was caught somewhere between a laugh that the other man mistook for a gasp.

The commander grunted as Alex twisted his hips forward to grind himself up against the man's throbbing prick, “Please, c'mon. _Fuck me_.” Alex breathed.

Obviously that was enough to send the commander over the edge because he grabbed Alex's legs and hoisted them up around his waist before driving into him in one smooth motion. Alex cried out although he was grinning madly and pressed his face into the crook of the man's neck before biting down sharply.

“Oh, _yeah_ , that's _it_.”

The commander was barely aware of Alex speaking, too busy gratifying his own pleasure as he thrusted in and out of the other man, grunting in concentration. It felt better than Alex expected it to. Distantly, he wondered why women were so reluctant to do this. Alex was panting harder now, body bent and arched up against the other man's cock. There was a pressure building in the base of his spine and Alex was starting to see stars; his body ached but it was too fast, he didn't want it to end so quickly.

And since he's here like this, he may as well go all the way, “Wa... fucking, wait.” Alex gasped, “My ass. Fuck... fuck my ass.”

Alex was not really so out of sorts in lust to be so completely breathless but the glassy eyed look the guard had given him when he uttered those words was entirely worth it. In sudden desperation, the commander pulled himself free, lowered Alex to the ground and then turned him around (and none too gently either) and drove his cock into Alex's rear. A lesser man would have cried out in pain and while Alex did cry it, it was certainly not from this. Alex's hole was slippery and tight around the man's cock, partly from his own fluid and partly from being a genetically engineered freak. Alex grunted, pulling his ass cheeks apart to widen his asshole to make better room for the passage of the commander's thick cock. 

This... _This_ was incredible. The pressure from before was building up again, making Alex hungry for release. It was almost too much to bear; too much to concentrate on with the feeling of that cock inside of him. Fuck that woman anyway, Alex ached to touch his dick, could feel it aching for him too, inside of him. Alex lost the form of the woman and his body became his own again; he grappled the ache between his legs and began to pump it, too lost in his own desire to care if the other man noticed the absence of the beautiful woman he'd been screwing now replaced by a man he'd wedged his cock into. 

“Yeah, fuck that bitch.”

And he didn't know if this came from him or the commander and suddenly didn't care as the other man struck a hot bundle of nerves inside of him and continued to do so as he thrust in and out. Alex cried out again, and gasped and moaned and all but _begged_ the commander him harder and even then it wouldn't be enough to satisfy the bucking man at the mercy of the man's thick dick. Alex reached behind him with one hand to pull a cheek back to open himself; to feel more of the glorious drive of that cock while the other hand still fisted his own dripping prick. 

Alex could feel heat coiling and burning throughout his body, sending flares of delight up and down the base of his engorged member. He had a need, he craved and desired something that only the disintegrating wreck of his psyche could explain. _Desire_. Beyond that of revenge or hatred. This was a feeling he could only vaguely recall. A feeling that left Alex's cheeks flushed and his breath so thick it was practically visible.

The commander slapped Alex's rear and groaned in appreciation at the gripping tightness he received. A few more thrusts and there was a cry, the commander tensed up behind Alex, gripping his hips tightly and suddenly jerking forward. Thick ribbons of the commander's seed inside of him was enough to send Alex over the edge, letting out a strangled cry as he came, furiously tugging on his throbbing cock until he'd wrenched his own thick load from it and his come was splattered across the ground.

Alex slumped forward forward and pressed clenched fists against the wall as he frantically fought to catch his breath. The man behind him also struggled to catch his breath, his hands shaking as they held Alex's hips and he pulled his softening prick from Alex's worn asshole. It was only then that he noticed a distinct lack of a female prostitute in a skirt replaced by a taught pair of ass cheeks belonging to a hooded man.

“What... What the fuck!” The man shouted, jerking backwards.

Alex turned around and laughed breathlessly, bending to pull his jeans up around his waist and re-buckled them. A feral grin split his lips.

“Thanks for the fuck.” A tongue lashed out across his lips. “I'm probably gonna have a hard time sitting down with the way your cock tore me a new one.”

The man looked physically ill. “Y... you! Shapeshifter! Oh God, you're...”

Alex laughed as if he didn't hear him. The man scrambled to pull up his pants, frantically drawing his pistol from it's holster and aiming it at Alex, his hands shaking. He paused a fraction of a second before unloading an entire clip on the other man. Alex merely winced and reclined backwards as if pushed by a gentle breeze rather than a spray of 9mm bullets.

“I see you army pigs have no manners. Is this how you treat all your conquests? Although next time perhaps you'd let me take your ‘load’ in my mouth.” Alex took a step forward and laughed again, black tendrils unfurling from his arms, “Not that there'll be a next time.”

Alex sneered in delight at the look of pure terror that overcame the Blackwatch Commander's features as he slowly backed himself into the opposing wall of the alleyway and struggled to reload his pistol. It almost seemed a shame to consume him; a man with such obvious sexual talent. A warmth briefly flickered in Alex at the thought. Still, he couldn't have him simply wandering around, informing everyone of Zeus's carnal inclinations.

“I hope all your teammates are from the same _thick cut_ as you are.” A black tendril darted forward to squeeze the man's limp dick.

“Fucking, God.” Came as a smothered gasp as the tendrils enveloped the commander, lifting him off the ground while Alex reached forward with one clawed fist and tore open his gullet. The man's scream was brief, brief because his body was soon engulfed in a mass of black tendrils and ingested.

Alex paused a moment, looking at the smear of blood and come on the ground, the only thing left of the encounter between the two. He considered it a moment before the sound of the militia distracted him from his reverie. He set off at a run and launched himself up the side of a building; his literal hunger was far from sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first Prototype fic ever (originally posted on y!gallery in 2010... yikes what a long time ago). Anyway, I wanted Alex to bottom without him being all "oh no, *raeped*" or crying or something. I don't know. He's badass, and while I wanted to fill him with cock, I wanted him to remain badass.


End file.
